With Love, Comes Sorrow
by MikuFox
Summary: Eren is learning to get along with everyone in the Scouting Regiment, but he's having trouble connecting with Levi. ErenxLevi
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt for a multi-chapter fan-fic, so I will be updating more chapters at later dates. I do not own Attack on Titan (even though I really wish I did :P)._

"_Eren! Mikasa! You have to survive!"_

_Eren reached out desperately towards his mother's outstretched hand as tears flowed down his cheeks._

"_Mom!" Eren yelled._

_The brunette fought furiously against the man carrying him and his adopted sister, Mikasa. He thrashed and twisted in Hannes' hold, doing everything he could to release himself to save his mother. He looked up to see a smiling Titan throw the roof of his house to the side with ease. He gasped and stared with wide eyes as the Titan grabbed his mother from underneath the rubble. Eren could do nothing but watch in horror as his mother struggled helplessly against the Titans strength. He tried to turn away from the scene but his eyes remained glued to his mother as the Titan reached up and crushed her spine, leaving her limp and dead in his hand. Tears began to flow even faster as the Titan lifted her to his mouth and bit down on her torso, spraying blood in every direction._

"NOOO!"

Eren shot up from his bed with sweat dripping down from his face, soaking his clothes. He panted heavily as he rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his clammy hand.

"Oi! I heard a scream. What are you doing?"

Eren looked up meet the cold, gray eyes of Captain Levi as he shifted uncomfortably beneath his sheets.

"I, um, had a bad dream, sir. I didn't mean to scream. I'm sorry." Eren said as he looked down in shame. Levi let out an irritated sigh before he unlocked the bars to Eren's cell.

"It doesn't matter. But now that you're awake you can start cleaning up the stables."

Eren inwardly groaned as he pulled off the covers and swung his legs over the bed. He gave himself a little push as he rose from the bed and strode over to Levi. As he approached, Levi scrunched his face and backed away with every step he took. The brunette looked at him in confusion as Levi plugged his nose.

"You smell like shit. Go clean yourself before you go anywhere." Levi ordered.

"Yes sir." Eren drooped his shoulders as he grabbed his towel and a fresh pair of clothes. He watched as Levi turned and quickly walked away, muttering under his breath something that sounded like "disgusting".

Eren quickly jogged to the shower and turned the dial in between hot and cold. As he waited for the water to warm, he shed himself of his sweat drenched clothes, throwing them in the corner of the room. He reached a hand into the clear stream of water to test its temperature. When he deemed it warm enough he hopped in and immediately began to rinse himself off.

Eren grabbed the bottle of shampoo and dumped a generous portion onto his hand, closing the bottle. He then started to scrub at his chocolate locks, careful to get every strand of hair clean. The brunette closed his eyes and dunked his head into the warm cascade of water as he thoroughly rinsed his hair.

When he finished cleaning his hair, he yanked the washcloth from its rack and soaked it with his citrus scented body soap. Eren then began to lather every inch and crevice of his body, scrubbing harshly to rid himself of the layer of sweat covering him. After going through twice with the washcloth, Eren submersed himself within the torrent surging through the pipes, allowing the water to roll off his now clean body, clearing away all the suds.

He stood under the stream for a few minutes longer as he inhaled the steam and relaxed his mind. Eren rubbed his face and took in a deep breath as he fought back the tears that threatened to escape him as he recalled the nightmare. The brunette stood straight and shut the water off as he stepped out and wrapped his towel around his lanky body, rubbing the soft fabric everywhere he could.

Once he was completely dry, he hung his towel on the rack and slipped into his clothes. As Eren pulled on his shoes, he scrambled out the door and hurried to the stables. He knew that he had spent too much time cleaning himself up, but he was afraid that Captain Levi would get even angrier at him because he didn't clean himself properly.

The second Eren burst out the doors, he was immediately confronted by a glaring Levi, tapping his foot. Eren stood tall and gave his commanding officer a proud salute. It didn't seem possible, but it looked as if Levi got even more upset at the action.

"You're late. What took you so long?" Levi demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sir, I was making sure that I cleaned myself up properly." Eren stated.

Levi grunted at the remark and turned his back to the young cadet. He made a motion to Eren to signal that he wanted him to follow him as he headed towards the stables. Eren obeyed his command and walked behind the sour man as he was led to one of the horses. It was a beautiful stallion of the purest white that seemed to almost glow. Its eyes were a deep chestnut brown and filled with emotion as it swished its tail and shook its mane.

Levi reached his hand out in front of the horse's nose, waiting for it to give its approval to touch it. The horse sniffed his hand and snorted before placing its nose into the curve of Levi's palm. Levi stroked it for a few minutes before finally turning back to Eren.

"This is Kelly. She is a very special horse. You see, she has rode into battle many times, and each time she has saved more lives than any one of us scouts. But during her last mission, she was badly injured and now she is recovering." Levi explained, gazing deeply into her soft eyes.

Eren watched and listened intently at everything that his Captain was describing. He looked at the horse in awe at the accomplishments and heroic deeds the she had performed. Eren smiled slightly and relaxed his shoulders as he stared at the magnificent horse.

"Do you know why Kelly was given her name?" Levi questioned.

"No." Eren said, shaking his head.

"It's because Kelly means warrior and she is a true warrior." Levi answered, giving the stallion one final pat.

"From now on, you will be taking care of her pen and making sure that she has everything she needs to heal properly. Hanji will give you a hand when it comes to medicines and treatments." Levi explained, approaching Eren.

Eren nodded and gave another salute to Levi. Levi shut his eyes and turned back to Kelly, examining her figure. Eren stepped forward to grab a bucket to fill with water, but as he moved, he tripped over a horseshoe hidden by scattered hay. The brunette stumbled forward, grabbing at anything to prevent his fall.

His hands met an object and he clung on as tight as he could. He smacked against the dusty ground with a thud, groaning as he moved to sit up. However, something on his chest was weighing him down. He looked down and saw that what he had grabbed on to was Captain Levi!

Levi grunted as he propped himself up with his hands as he glowered down at the cowering cadet. Eren swallowed hard as his blood rushed into his face from embarrassment. He trembled slightly in fear of what the raven haired man was planning as he continued to look down at him.

"C-Captain…?"

_AN: And that's chapter 1! Hopefully I'll be done with chapter 2 an a few days. Please review! Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_And here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! I do not own Attack on Titan._

"C-Captain…?" Eren stammered out, looking up fearfully as Levi drew his face closer and closer to his own.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead as Levi was nearly an inch away from his face. Levi shifted his weight and grabbed the brunette's shoulders firmly. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for what knew was about come. The gray eyed Captain inhaled deeply and butted his head against Eren's.

The young cadet held his forehead in his palms as he cried out. Levi quickly rose to his feet and began to brush all the dirt and hay from his uniform. Eren stayed still as he continued to cradle his throbbing head.

"Get up. Now." Levi commanded.

Eren complied as he slowly shifted onto his knees, then to his feet. A visible bump was beginning to form in the middle of Eren's head, pulsating rapidly. When the teen finally looked up, a bucket was thrusted into his face.

"Take it and go get Kelly some water. When you're done, clean her stable." Levi said impatiently.

Eren nodded his head as took the bucket from his supervisor. Levi walked off mumbling something to himself once again, staring down at the ground as he paced away.

The brunette sighed as he tossed the bucket over his shoulder and strode over to the well. He hooked the bucket to the hanging rope and lowered it down. Once he felt that the bucket was full, he strained against the handle as he pulled it back up. As he unhooked the bucket, a loud voice shouted in his ear.

"Eren!"

Eren jolted at the sudden action, spilling some of the clear liquid. He turned to meet his face with Hanji's. She was smiling cheerfully as she bounced in place.

"Hanji, could you please not do that? I'm trying to finish my assignment." Eren exclaimed, shifting the bucket in his hands.

"Ah, but that's precisely why I'm here. Levi told me to come help you with Kelly's medicine." She explained happily, her brown ponytail swishing back and forth.

Eren looked up as he recalled his Captain saying that she would help. He nodded to the perky commander as she skipped towards the white stallion. Hanji spoke softly to the horse as she stroked her muzzle, giggling whenever Kelly blew air out her nose.

The young cadet smiled as he raised the bucket to the horse's mouth. Kelly snorted as she gladly accepted the cool drink. As the stallion drank thirstily, Hanji shuffled around inside her satchel, taking out a small bottle and a few sugar cubes. She sat down on a bale of hay and unscrewed the cap, revealing a pipette.

She squeezed the tip of the pipette, sucking up a small amount of the thick liquid. Hanji then carefully placed three drops onto the sugar cubes, infusing them with medical properties. She hopped up and held her hand out to Kelly, allowing her to see the sugar cubes. Kelly gently took them from her hand and ate them joyfully.

Hanji turned to Eren and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a quick pat before sending him a big grin. The teen returned her smile and continued to let Kelly drink from the bucket. Hanji stretched her arms far over head as she let out a contented sigh.

"I'm glad Kelly will be able to recover. She's a great horse."

"Oh, yeah, I never got to ask. Who is Kelly assigned to?" Eren cocked his head as he wondered aloud.

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Hanji stared at the cadet in shock.

Eren gave her a confused look as she placed her hand on her right hip. She shook her head in almost disbelief.

"This is Captain Levi's horse. She's been with him since he joined the Scouts. But because of her injury it's been a while since she's been able to go on any missions." Hanji looked at the horse sadly as she scratched behind the stallion's ear.

"I think the only person Levi has ever really bonded with is Kelly here. After their first mission together, he only hung around her and took care of her. When she was injured, Levi put on a brave front, but everyone could tell that he was upset." Hanji continued.

Kelly whined as she shook her head, alerting Eren that she was done with the water. He placed the bucket down and stroked her long nose. Hanji smiled sadly at Kelly and the cadet.

"Ahh, I probably said too much. Do me a favor and don't mention any of this to Levi? He'll kill me if he finds out." Hanji pleaded, scratching her head.

"Of course I won't tell. I promise." Eren said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well, I better let you get to your chores. See ya later kid!" Hanji called out as she hopped away.

Eren looked back at Kelly and patted her muzzle one last time before he grabbed a brush and started going through her thick mane. He laced his fingers through her course hair as he worked out a knotted chunk. When he pulled a little too hard, Kelly shook her mane hard, forcing him to let go.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Eren cooed as he pet her back.

Kelly bobbed her head in understanding and let him resume combing her hair. It took him about five more minutes to completely brush her hair with she flipped in an act of thanks. He then turned, grabbed the apple rake, and began to scoop out the dung in her stall. After a little while, Kelly's stall was neat and crap free. Kelly neighed thankfully as she pawed the ground with her hoof.

Just as Eren turned from saying his goodbyes to the stallion, a sudden tugging yanked him back to the horse. He looked back to find that Kelly had grabbed the collar of his jacket. She released him and started gently nipping at his hair for attention. Eren laughed lightheartedly as the air from her nose tickled his neck.

"H-Hey! Knock it off!" Eren chuckled as he attempted to get Kelly to stop.

He patted her muzzle and hummed softly to her, calming the stallion almost instantly. Eren rested his head against Kelly's long nose as she puffed out a cloud of air. The teen relaxed as he caressed the side of her smooth face.

"What are you doing?"

The voice made Eren jump back away from Kelly as he found that Captain Levi was glaring at Eren with fire in his eyes.

"Captain Levi, I… How long were you standing there?" Eren asked as he attempted to calm his nerves.

"Long enough. I've never seen Kelly act that way towards anyone but me. She normally just lets everyone do their business and refuses to interact with them." Levi explained.

Eren shifted his weight and rubbed his arm nervously as Levi inspected his horse and her stall. He humphed in satisfaction as he turned back to face the young cadet.

"Well done. You did nicely. I'm sure Kelly appreciates it." Levi said as he scratched under her chin.

Eren let out a relieved sigh. He was glad that he was able to do things right. As Levi continued to pet his horse, Eren's stomach cried out in anger. The teen immediately grabbed his stomach as his Captain gazed over to him.

"It's getting late. You skipped your meals today. Go get something to eat. I'll follow shortly." Levi stated.

"Yes sir!" Eren said happily.

As Eren started to leave, Levi grabbed the cadet's shirt as he yanked him down to his level. Levi leaned in close and whispered in Eren's ear.

"My quarters. Tonight. Tell no one."

_AN: And that's chapter 2 everybody! Chapter three might take a little longer due to some homework, but I'll definitely work to get it published by Sunday! Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Turns out I had plenty of time to get this done! I do not own Attack on Titan._

"My quarters. Tonight. Tell no one."

Captain Levi's words rang through Eren's mind as he slowly chewed on a small loaf of fresh bread. His eyes drooped downwards as he tried to imagine why Levi wanted him to go to his room. Alone even. Eren placed the bread on the table and pushed the heels of his hands into his temples.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?"

The brunette flinched slightly and looked up to see a concerned Petra.

"Yeah, just had a long day." Eren sighed as he nodded.

Petra exhaled in relief as a small smile graced her face. She pulled out the chair next to Eren and sat beside him, placing her forearms on the table. She cocked her head as she peered at Eren's pale face, hair falling in her eyes. She brushed away her bangs and raised her arm to touch his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look good at all. How much water have you had today?" Petra asked.

"Um, not very much. But I'll be ok. I just need to rest soon." Eren reassured her with a slight smile.

She gave him a questioning look that seemed to say 'I doubt that'. Petra got up and walked over to the other side of the room, picking up a glass and filling it with water. She paced back to the young teen and set the glass in front of him.

"Drink it. You need to stay hydrated." She said softly as she rubbed his shoulder before heading out again. Eren watch her leave and thought that Petra would be a great mom someday and silently wished that he would be able to see that happen.

Eren looked out the window as he watched the sun bleed its final light across the sky. He turned back to the bread in front of him and picked at it, little by little, until he had consumed it all. He eyed the glass and then took it in both hands, chugging all of the cool liquid in mere seconds. When he finished swallowing he let out a content sigh as set the glass on the table, scooted his chair back, got up and headed towards his Captain's quarters.

He slowly marched up the stairs as he calmed his mind and nerves, trying not to overthink the matter. After crossing the long corridor, he approached the large wooden door that lead to his commanding officer. Eren drew in a deep breath and knocked three times.

"Enter."

Eren opened the door and promptly shut after he had come in. Levi was sitting at his desk with his head propped up on his interlaced fingers. The raven haired man extended one of hands and beckoned for the boy to come closer. The cadet followed his command and walked across the room until he reached the large desk.

"Sit." Levi spoke.

Eren took his seat in the chair in front of the desk and sat straight, his eyes calm. Levi leaned back in chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Eren. I bet you're wondering why I asked you to come in here, correct?"

The brunette gulped quietly and nodded. Levi sighed as he stood and paced to the window facing to the stables.

"As I observed you and Kelly today, and as I mentioned earlier, she reacted in a way that she only does with me. Do you know what that means?"

Eren slowly shook his head. Levi smirked.

"It means that she trusts you completely, that you're a good person. You see, animals are smart in the sense that they are able to tell if a person is good or bad. I base my relationships on how Kelly treats others. If she trusts them enough to be around her and not worry about them turning on her, then that is how I treat my comrades. But you…" Levi paused for a moment as he turned back to look at Eren.

The cadet froze in place as his Captain stepped towards him.

"She's told me that you have an incredibly kind spirit." Levi said, placing his hand on the back of Eren's chair.

"I still don't understand what that has to do with anything." Eren spoke.

"What I'm trying to say Eren, is that I… I want to become friends with you." Levi said hesitantly.

Eren's eyes grew wide at what he had just heard. A smile tugged at his lips as he gazed at his Captain. He noticed that Levi looked really uncomfortable with what he had just told him, so he extended his hand and grabbed Levi's.

Gray eyes darted from his hand to the boys shining green eyes. Eren smiled kindly and shook his hand.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Captain." Eren said brightly.

Levi sighed and released his hand from the cadet's grip. He stood up straight and shook his head before looking back into Eren's eyes.

"No. Not acquaintance. Friend." Levi stated.

"Eh, same difference." Eren shrugged. "But are you really becoming my friend because of how Kelly acted around me?"

"Half yes, half no. The other half was because I wanted to. You're an interesting character, so I want to get to know you better. Kelly just confirmed that it was safe for me to bring my walls down a bit." Levi explained.

Eren bit his lip as he frowned. He was glad that he was given the chance to be friends with Levi, but it made his heart sink to hear that that his walls were built up so high. The raven haired Captain placed him hand on Eren's shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Hey, I can tell that you're thinking about I have high walls."

"Holy shit, are you psychic?!" Eren exclaimed loudly.

Levi clamped a hand over eren's mouth as he brought one of his fingers to his lips

"Shh, not so loud. And no I'm not psychic." Levi whispered.

Levi took his hand away from the brunette's mouth as he wiped it on his pants, striding toward his bed. The cadet fidgeted nervously as he looked down embarrassed.

"Oi, brat." Levi called from the other side of the room.

Eren looked up and nearly instantly, he cheeks flooded with heat. Levi was sitting on his bed topless, working on unlacing his boots. His raven hair was being illuminated by a beam of moonlight and his pale skin glowed brightly with every movement. His muscles tensed as he strained against one of the laces and the brunette stared in awe as he could clearly see the definition on his nearly perfect body. Green eyes met with gray as Levi leaned back on his bed, revealing his toned abs.

"Stop staring at me. It's weird. Now go to bed." Levi snapped as he reached for the covers.

Eren sighed dejectedly as Levi had returned to the harsh Captain he was before. He shuffled towards the door and wrapped his fingers around the knob. Before he turned the knob, Levi clicked his tongue at him.

"Hey, do me a favor and don't tell anyone we're friends. I don't want them to know. So pretend like nothing happened tonight. But from now on, when it comes to be night, meet me here." Levi explained. "And when we're alone, call me Levi."

"R-right." Eren stammered.

"Good night."

"Good night, Levi."

The brunette pulled the door open and exited, shutting it tight before he strode down the hall towards his cellar room. Once he reached his room, he opened the cell door and climbed into his bed, kicking off his boots in the process. Eren pulled the covers up to his chin as he buried his face into the fluffy pillow. Before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, a strong image burned in his mind.

The sight of Levi in the glowing moonlight.

_AN: Ooohh, Eren's starting get a little crush! What's he gonna do next I wonder? ;) Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_And we finally have chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Attack on Titan._

Ever since that night in Levi's room, the two males continued to bond under the cover of moonlight. Eren mainly did all the talking while Levi listened intently. The brunette would tell stories from when he was a kid and how he grew up. When Eren had asked Levi what his childhood was like, he said very little and then stopped. The cadet understood and continued on like nothing had happened.

A few weeks later, Eren had started to notice a slight change in his Captain. He seemed to be more relaxed and had a happier aura around him. The raven haired man was still strict as always, but he had a kinder tone to it.

However, since that first encounter when they became friends, Eren hadn't been able to remove that one image in his mind.

Levi's flawless body.

Every night or whenever he was relaxed, that image would pop into his head without warning. Eren disregarded it and did his best to ignore it, but it never left him.

Night had descended upon the Scouts home, and like always, the cadet was heading to Levi's quarters. He was in a really good mood that day and was anxious to see his friend.

He knocked three times, then two, then four, signaling that it was him. When the door opened, he was welcomed in by a cheerful Levi.

Eren had noticed that Levi was finally beginning to smile again, even if they were small ones. He was happy that he was able to bring joy to his friend's life. The brunette had made it a goal to always bring happiness to his Captain every night at least once, just to know that he was able to brighten his day. Levi had opened up more and started engaging in their conversations, talking about his day and things he enjoyed.

"And then Mikasa punched, and it was so hard that I had a bruise for almost a month!" Eren said as he laughed.

"That's quite the story. Sounds like you deserved it though." Levi smirked.

"Yeah, I guess. So how was your day? Anything new?" Eren asked, propping himself on his elbows.

"Well, I visited Kelly again, and she seemed to be doing a lot better than normal." Levi said, thinking back.

"That's good! I'm glad she's getting better."

"I am too."

The room grew silent as they sat quietly. The brunette scratched his head as he looked out the window. The moon was almost at its highest peak as it bled through the glass. Eren continued to gaze at it as he let out a sigh. Gray eyes shifted towards the sound as he watched the serene teen.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how pretty the moon looked tonight." Eren exclaimed.

They both looked back to the moon, staring deeply at its shining brilliance.

"You really like the moon, don't you?" Levi questioned.

"Yeah. It's so peaceful. It makes me feel safe."

Levi looked down at his hands before intertwining them together. Eren gazed back at his friend, then hopped in place as he smiled brightly.

"So, what should we talk about next?" the cadet asked cheerfully.

"Actually, you need to go to bed. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Levi said as he patted Eren's shoulder.

The brunette frowned and groaned loudly, slumping against the couch. The raven haired man chuckled at the sight, covering his mouth as he squeezed his eyes tight. Eren playfully made another frowny face, crossing his eyes and waiting for his friend to look. When he did, he laughed even harder, clutching at his sides. The cadet stood up and patted his friends shoulder, turning to leave for his room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Good night." Eren stated as he headed towards the door.

Levi's laughter almost immediately stopped as he looked to the brunette. Before Eren could turn around, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Eren stumbled a little and grunted as he regained his balance. What he saw when he looked back made his eyes grow wide.

Levi had wrapped his arms around the cadet in a tight embrace, nuzzling his face deep into his back.

"I'm sorry if this makes you feel weird, but I wanted a good night hug…" Levi whispered.

"You…_You_, wanted a hug? That doesn't sound like you at all." Eren giggled.

The teen pried his Captain's arms off him before turning in his hold and returning the warm embrace. Eren sighed as he relaxed and held his friend, who also seemed to loosen up. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, not uttering a sound.

"This is so nice… I haven't held anyone since I was little…" Levi murmured quietly

The cadet squeezed his Captain even tighter before letting go and holding his hands.

"Next time, don't be afraid to ask for a hug. I'm always willing to give you one." Eren smiled.

Levi nodded and opened the door, showing his friend out of his room. They waved and said good night to each other, both turning away from each other. Once the raven haired man had closed the door, he leaned against it as he wrapped his arms around himself, a light blush creeping upon his face.

Eren crawled into his bed, placing his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, recalling the tender moment he and his friend had just shared. The cadet blushed hard at the memory and buried his face in his pillow. He squealed softly and muttered out a simple phrase to no one before succumbing to his tired eyes.

"I love you, Levi…"

The next day, Eren woke up to find that Levi was not on the premises and that Hanji was left in charge. The brunette sighed heavily as he received his orders and fulfilled them quickly. He completed his list of things to do before noon, so he asked if he could relax for the rest of the day.

"Sure! I don't see a problem with that. You've done everything plus a little more, so you deserve a break. And if anyone gives you grief, send them to me, ok?" Hanji exclaimed happily.

"Alright, thank you." Eren said.

"Hey, Eren?"

"Yes?"

"How did Kelly seem to you today?" Hanji asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess she seemed fine. She acted like she normally did, maybe she was a bit more tired though." Eren answered. "Why?"

"I just wanted a little checkup is all. Thanks for the help!" Hanji smiled before waving him off.

"No problem!" Eren replied, returning the smile.

As Eren heading inside, he decided to take a quick shower, then take a short nap. The brunette struggled with sleep last night due to the fact that his nerves wouldn't calm down enough for him to rest. Eren closed his arms around himself as he remembered the incident and smiled brightly as his cheeks flushed with color.

Suddenly, the cadet heard rapid footsteps pounding towards him. He turned to find Petra panting as she straightened out.

"Captain Levi has requested your presence." Petra reported.

"Right now?" Eren questioned.

"Yes. Head to his quarters immediately." She ordered before she turned and ran the way she came.

Eren followed suit and dashed to his friend's room, praying that everything was ok, he leaped up stairs and swerved sharp corners until he finally reached Levi's room. When Eren approached the door, it suddenly swung open, revealing a puffy gray eyed Levi.

The brunette was grabbed by his Captain, who pulled him inside and led him to his couch. They sat down together when Eren noticed there were used tissues in the waste bin.

"Levi… Hey, what's wrong?" Eren asked as concern weighed in his voice.

Levi said nothing, but grabbed Eren's hand with his and squeezed it tightly. His shoulders began to shake as small tears formed in beautiful gray eyes. A pained look sprang across Eren's face as Levi looked up, trails of tears staining his face.

"It's Kelly…"

_AN: Uh oh... What's going on, I wonder? Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_And here we are with chapter 5! Let's hope Kelly is alright… I do not own Attack on Titan._

"It's Kelly… She… She's…" Levi whispered through sobs.

Eren's eyes went wide as he thought of the worst possible outcome. _No… She's not... She can't be!_ Eren pulled Levi close in a tight hug, comforting his best friend as he struggled to hold back tears.

"Shhh… Calm down. Just breathe. Tell me what happened." Eren said soothingly.

Levi sniffled and wiped his eyes, searching for the tissue box. The brunette turned around and found one behind him. He grabbed it and handed it to the raven haired man, who graciously accepted it. The Captain blew his nose quickly before crumpling it in his hand and tossing it in the trash bin.

"Kelly… She's dying…" Levi finally said.

"What?! But she was just fine today!" Eren shouted in disbelief.

"Hanji believes that the medicine we've been giving her hasn't actually been helping after she ran a test on her. Apparently, it's not even her injury that needs to heal. It's an infection that has spread through her body under the radar. We never noticed it because we couldn't see. I'm so stupid!" Levi cried out as he buried his face in his hands.

Eren's heart practically broke at the sight of his close friend so hurt. He scooted over next to him and wrapped his arm around his Captain, rubbing his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"Damn it…" Eren sighed. "I'm not going to let her die. You know that, right?"

"How are you going to stop it? There's nothing we can do." Levi said as his voice cracked in desperation.

"There's always something. I'll talk to Hanji, I'll find a way. I can't bear to see you like this." Eren spoke softly as he squeezed Levi close to him.

Heavy gray eyes closed as he accepted the small embrace, allowing himself to feel vulnerable. His head grew light and started throbbing painfully the more he calmed himself. He pressed a finger to his temple, trying to erase the pain. Eren looked upon his friends face and shifted to lift him in his arms.

When he picked Levi up, the raven's arms circled around his neck, clutching to him tightly. He brought Levi over to his bed and laid him across the soft material. Levi's eyes remained closed as he fought the urge to cry again. Eren cupped his Captains cheek, wiping away the tears that escaped.

"Go ahead and cry. I'm here. You don't have to be strong all the time." Eren cooed gently.

Levi took hold of the cadet's hand with his and pressed it closer to his face as he wept again. Eren stayed quiet and remained still, staying close to his precious friend. He knew that all Levi needed right now was for someone to just be there for him. Just showing that you're there can mean the world for anyone.

Levi finally fell asleep about an hour later, still clutching Eren's hand closely. The teen released his hold and stood up quietly, tiptoeing to the exit. He opened the door and looked back at his Captains resting body. Careful to not wake Levi, he gently shut the door, then headed out to find Hanji.

_I promise, I won't let her die._ Eren silently swore.

He paced through the entire estate, checking every room for anyone to help him find Hanji. He reached the dining hall and found Gunter chewing on a small slice of bread.

"Hey! Have you seen Hanji around?" Eren asked, slightly out of breath.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she's by the stables. She didn't want to be disturbed though." Gunter explained as he finished his food and promptly left.

Eren dashed out to the stables searching around for any sign of Hanji. He turned around the corner and found her sitting across from Kelly, sipping water from her cup. She immediately noticed Eren and called him over.

"Hey kid! How's it going?" She asked, oblivious to any distress.

"Not too good. I heard about Kelly."

Hanji's expression turned grim upon hearing his words and looked down to the ground, her shoulders slumping. Eren's fears grew seeing how dejected Hanji was reacting.

"So, there's nothing we can do at all?" Eren asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I'm still looking for options, but at the current moment, no." Hanji explained.

Eren strode over to Kelly and reached for her muzzle, waiting for her to accept his touch. She sniffed weakly and placed her muzzle in his palm, nuzzling it softly. He came closer and held her face next to his as he stroked her long nose. She snorted loudly, making Eren jump slightly. He looked into her eyes to see that were filled with pain and sorrow.

"Oh, Kelly… I wish I knew what you were thinking…" Eren murmured to the beautiful horse.

She whinnied sadly in response to his comment as she hoofed the ground lightly. Hanji gazed at Eren as he prayed for her to recover.

"Eren." Hanji called out.

The cadet looked up woefully at the ponytailed commander.

"I have an idea of what we might be able to do. It's a crazy theory I just made up, but it might work." Hanji explained.

Eren perked up instantly and ran to Hanji, grabbing her hand firmly as green eyes stared desperately into hers.

"Tell me!" Eren pleaded.

"Well, it would require a good portion of your help, Eren. But why don't we wait until Captain Levi is ready to talk? He's very upset." Hanji reasoned.

The cadet slumped his shoulders as he agreed with her. She stood up and walked over to Kelly, petting her mane gently before slipping her a sugar cube. Kelly happily accepted the small treat as she blinked slowly at Hanji. She turned in her stall and laid in a pile of hay as she neighed sleepily.

"Come Eren. Let's go grab something to eat." Hanji said as she looped her arm lazily around Eren's shoulder.

Levi moaned softly as he begun to wake up. His head was still throbbing, though not as much as before. He squeezed his hand to find that Eren wasn't there anymore. He shot up and scanned the room, questioning where his friend had disappeared to.

The Captain planted his feet on the ground as he rose slowly from his bed. He strode out of his room and headed to the dining hall, hoping he would find Eren there. He walked slower than normal due to the fact that he was drained of energy and that he had cried for the first time in many years.

He finally reached the hall and creaked the door open. Sitting at the table was Eren and Hanji casually chatting as they occasionally took a bite of their food. Levi's heart somewhat lifted as he saw the brunette turn to give him a small smile. The raven haired man retained his stoic appearance as he approached the two at the table.

"Glad to see you're still alive, Captain." Hanji joked.

Levi folded his arms as he sat down, crossing his legs. Eren cleared his throat and faced his friend respectfully.

"Are you feeling alright?" Eren asked formally, trying to be official.

"I could be much better." Levi stated.

"I know you could, buddy. But I have a proposal. A theory that might help Kelly." Hanji spoke, sitting up straight.

Levi nearly jumped out of his seat but remained calm as he leaned forward, curious to what the theory might be. Eren also propped himself up as he listened intently.

"What's the theory? What are the chances of it working? How soon can we put it into action?" Levi asked quickly.

"Whoa, slow down there. Give me some time to explain. Let me explain the theory first."

"Then do it." Levi growled impatiently.

Hanji reached forward and grabbed Levi's arm as she looked dead into his eyes.

"I won't say anything if you don't calm down." Hanji spoke.

Levi rested against the chair as he crossed his arms once again as he let out an irritated sigh.

"I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Gladly. The main component of this theory depends on Eren." Hanji started.

"M-me? What about me?" Eren sputtered out.

Hanji smiled deviously.

"Your Titan blood."

_AN: Titan blood?! What are they gonna do with it? Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_It has been brought to my attention that I have been using the wrong term to describe Kelly. From now on, it is not stallion but mare. Thank you Horselover! I do not own Attack on Titan._

"My… Titan blood?"

Eren cocked his head to the side in confusion as Hanji nodded excitedly.

"Yes! You see, Titans are able to regenerate injuries, correct? Well, I was thinking that since their bodies can heal, it's possible that they are able to correct harmful diseases or illnesses. If that's the case, then it means that we can use your blood and transfer it into Kelly." Hanji explained in detail.

Both Eren and Levi reflected on her words and nodded in unison. Hanji continued, leaning back as she crossed her arms.

"However, there are risks in this plan. For one, we don't actually know if Titan blood can correct diseases. Two, human/Titan blood is very different from horse blood, meaning that Kelly's body may reject it and she'll die." Hanji finished, sipping on her water.

Eren's shoulders slumped as she listed all the cons of the operation. He looked to Levi, who was sitting straight with his eyes closed, focusing on the problem at hand. They all sat quietly as everyone sorted their thoughts.

"So, how do you propose we test this theory?" Levi said, breaking the silence.

"With Eren's consent, I'd like to perform some experiments to see if his body can fight and heal sicknesses faster than a human. I'll start with a common cold and work up from there." Hanji revealed.

As Levi and Hanji exchanged questions, the brunettes mind raced as pictures flashed into his mind of various chemicals and bacteria's being injected into him. He swallowed hard and blinked several times, erasing unpleasant thoughts with the hope of success.

"Do we have enough time to be able to test this?" Levi asked.

"I believe we do. We have the necessary tools to postpone her death long enough to finish with the experiment."

Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stared at the cadet with woeful eyes, careful not to let the ponytailed commander catch on. He was scared that the experiment would end badly and he would not only lose his precious horse, but now his only friend. There was a long silence before Levi spoke up once more.

"What are the chances of success?"

Hanji's expression darkened as she laced her fingers in front of her nose.

"At this point, the chances are low, about 29% success rate. But with more research, we should be able to raise the rate to nearly 70%."

"I see…" The raven sighed as he nodded.

"So, Eren, will you give up your health to help us save Kelly?" Hanji asked, peering over her glasses.

Eren jumped slightly when he heard his name and contemplated Hanji's question. Of course he didn't want to; he didn't want to be a test subject. But… he'd do anything to make that beautiful smile grace Levi's lips. Eren swallowed as he locked eyes with his Captain and gave him a comforting and determined look. The brunette sat up straight and placed his fist over his heart. The raven haired man looked away, unable to bear what was going to happen.

"I will do whatever it takes to make Kelly better again." Eren stated, his voice clear and calm.

"Excellent! We'll start in two days. Get plenty of rest. You'll need it." Hanji said, winking happily at the teen.

"Hanji, how much am I at risk?" Eren asked curiously.

"Oh, not very much. A common cold isn't dangerous and if we hit a point where I feel you're a risk, I'll pull the plug on the operation." She waved off the question easily.

"I see. And how long is this going to take?"

"If things go well, about three to four weeks."

"And Kelly will be able to survive for that long?"

"Yes. Wow, you ask a lot of questions."

Hanji laughed loudly as she threw her hands behind her head. The brunette lowered his head apologized quietly, embarrassed of how stupid he must've appeared.

"Hey, kid. I'd rather you ask me too many questions than too few. It's good of you to realize that you didn't understand and needed answers. There's nothing wrong with it, ok?" Hanji said supportingly.

Eren nodded as he and Hanji looked over to Levi, who was being extremely quiet. The ponytailed commander gently grabbed the hand that was resting against the table and gave him a reassuring rub.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. Things will get better." Hanji spoke, comforting the stressed Captain.

She then stood and ruffled Eren's hair as she passed him, exiting the dining hall. As soon as she left, Levi suddenly reached across the table and grabbed the cadet's hand, holding it firmly. Eren glanced at his friend and twisted his hand so that their fingers were intertwined. Neither of them said anything, nothing was communicated, just the emotions through this simple action. The raven's hand trembled as he clutched tightly, not wanting to lose the one person he could actually smile and laugh with. He didn't want to go back the way he always was. He wanted to continue to spend time with Eren.

He didn't want to be alone again.

"Eren." Levi mouthed as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Levi sprang from his seat as he knocked his chair over, walked around the table and collapsed into his friend's arms. The teen blushed slightly as the person he loved was sitting on his lap, hanging on firmly, as if he was afraid he would disappear.

"Why… Why did you agree?" the Captain breathed quietly.

Eren's green eyes widened at the question, then softened as he wrapped his arms around his friend's small figure, gently rubbing his back. The raven burrowed his face deeper into the teen's chest, squeezing his frame tightly. The brunette scrunched his face as he returned the passionate embrace, fearful of letting go.

The cadet's mind raced as he searched for the right answer in response to his remark. He thought deeply, contemplating what words to use to describe how he truly felt and how he wanted his precious friend to always feel.

"Levi… I hate seeing you like this. I want you to be happy again and I'm willing to do anything to make you smile again." Eren murmured against the nape of Levi's neck.

Gray eyes filled with tears as each word sunk deep into his heart. He had never heard anyone say anything like that before and at that moment, he felt like the most special person to ever live. He let out a light sob and looked up to his friend. He smiled widely as tears overflowed down his face.

"Thank you…" Levi said quietly.

Eren gave a small grin to his Captain as he ran a hand through his soft, jet black locks. They both stared at each other, gazing deeply into each other's eyes as heart beats began to race and blood flushed into cheeks. Their smiles faded as Levi lightly placed his hand over Eren's, leaning down closer above the brunettes face. Emerald eyes locked with platinum as foreheads rested against one another's, noses slightly touching. Breaths became quicker as bodies grew warmer. Eren slipped his hand around Levi's waist, receiving a startled gasp in return. They both closed their eyes in the anticipation for the moment they were about to cherish for the rest of their lives.

The soft pressure of lips brushing against lips.

_AN: AWWWWWWWWW! So fucking cute! Until next time! ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay. Crazy weekend! Let's continue where we left off, shall we? ;) I do not own Attack on Titan._

Levi's lips pressed softly onto Eren's, tangling his digits into the teen's chocolate brown locks. The cadet tightened his grasp around the raven's waist and back of his neck, bringing him closer. Their chests rose and fell in time with each other, their kiss deepening as they opened their mouths. Hands roamed and searched around bodies, feeling one another in any way they could. Lips broke apart as the need for air became too great. They panted heavily, droopy green eyes staring passionately into ashy gray.

The older male rested against the teen as he held him closely. Eren mimicked the action and placed his head lightly above his Captains. They stayed intertwined with each other as they regained their breath, closing their eyes slowly. After a little while, Eren spoke up, though it was barely audible.

"That was… my first kiss…" Eren lifted his hand to touch where his friend's lips had just caressed.

Levi looked up to the brunette and cupped his cheek, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake, wasn't it?" The raven said dejectedly.

The Captain moved to get up, but was halted midway to find Eren holding him in place. Levi gave the teen a confused look while the cadet returned it with a smile.

"You have no idea how long I had been wanting to do that. Levi, I care about you, so, so much. That's why it kills me to see you sad." Eren explained gingerly.

Small tears formed in the raven eyes as he let out a soft chuckle. He wrapped his arms around the teen's neck as he smiled the happiest smile Eren had ever seen.

"I care about you too. That's kinda why I've been acting like a pussy around you."

Eren burst out laughing at his Captains remark, causing Levi to join in. They laughed and laughed and laughed as they remained locked in each other's arms. When they had finally calmed down, they gazed into one another's eyes as their smiles never left. The raven tangled one of his hands into coffee brown locks as he raised himself on his knees, looking down on the cadet.

"So, continuing as friend snow would be rather weird, don't you agree?"

"Yes, it could get pretty awkward." Eren said as he rubbed his hands along Levi's hips.

"What do you think we should do about that?" The raven winked suggestively.

"I think, I should ask you a question."

"And that question would be?" Levi inquired.

Eren lifted one of his hands to grab the older males and raised it to his lips, looking into perfect gray eyes.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He placed a light peck on the others hand as he smiled even bigger than before.

"Yes. I will." He kissed the teen excitedly as his heart overflowed with joy.

Unlike before, this kiss was sweet and full of kindness, sealing their new bond of romance. As they pressed their lips together time and time again, their hearts grew fonder of each other, strengthening every emotion they shared. Levi pulled away and raised a finger to his plump lips.

"We have to keep this a secret still. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can." Eren leaned up and kissed his boyfriend once more before helping him to stand.

They began to fix their hair and clothes, attempting to look as if nothing happened between the two. A dim light lit up the room, attracting the brunette's attention as his eyes grew wide.

"Um, how long were we in here? It's already so late." Eren said.

"No idea, but we should probably head to bed." Levi spoke nonchalantly.

"Are you gonna be a hard ass again?" The teen slumped his shoulders, letting out a small groan.

"Around others, yes. We don't want to arouse suspicion." The raven explained, fixing his cravat.

Eren sighed heavily as he threw his arms behind his head. He gave his boyfriend a cocky smile as he rocked back and forth on his feet. Levi grinned as he paced over and stood on his tip toes, placing a small peck on the teen's lips. The brunette looped his arms around the shorter male's waist, pulling him closer in to the kiss. The older male pushed his hands against the teen's chest and shook his head.

"Not here. Later." Levi stated, bopping Eren's nose.

"Alright. Guess I'll go to bed then." The cadet said, squeezing his boyfriend's waist playfully.

"Good night."

"Sleep tight."

They smiled at each other one final time before turning in opposite directions. As they headed towards their rooms, they both hugged themselves and touched their lips, recalling that sweet, tender memory.

Sunshine poured into the room as the sun awakened the day, rousing the restless Captain from his tireless sleep. He sat up in his bed and stretched out wide, yawning in the process. As he rubbed his eyes, he shuffled out of his bed and headed to his closet. After examining the contents, he decided to go with his normal attire and picked out a fresh pair of pants and a shirt.

He slipped on the garments quickly and strode to the mirror as he tied his cravat, making sure it looked perfect. Once he finished, he grabbed his comb and ran it through his short, black hair. He smiled as he set the comb down, looking back to his reflection.

He was practically glowing and his face had a gentler appearance. He quickly scowled as he snapped back into the strict Captain persona. Levi glanced into the mirror once more to see his old self appear.

He drew out a sigh as he turned and exited his room, heading to the dining hall for breakfast. As he made his way there, his mind drifted to wonder how Eren was doing.

The brunette stumbled as he tripped over the shower ledge, quickly catching himself before colliding with the cold ground. He ruffled his wet hair and ripped his towel from its rack, rapidly drying his soaking body. He ran the towel through his damp locks, absorbing as much moisture out of them as possible before tossing the towel back on the rack. As he quickly put on his uniform, he began heading towards the dining hall, hoping he'd be able to see Levi before he had to be cold again. Eren slapped his cheeks and put on a serious face, preparing himself to act as he normally would.

As he walked up the stairs, a silhouette leaned against the top stair, blocking his way. When the cadet finally got close enough, he saw that it was Hanji, who beamed at him.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Hanji teased.

"Good morning to you to, Hanji. Were you waiting for me?" Eren asked as they both strode towards the dining hall.

"Yup! I wanted to tell you that we will be starting the experiments today in one hour."

"What?! Why today?!" Eren exclaimed loudly as his eyes grew wide.

"Shh, calm down. It's because of something I found out last night." Hanji explained.

"What happened?"

"Last night when I examined Kelly to give her the medicine, I found that her time might be much shorter than we originally thought."

_AN: Oh no! What's happened to Kelly? Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Attack on Titan._

"What… What do you mean she doesn't have time?" Eren voice cracked as his began to shake.

"Calm down. Don't freak out. Just listen." Hanji calmly said as she rubbed Eren shoulders.

"Kelly's body has finally started to show signs of her illness. The hair covering her body has begun to dull and fall out. She can hardly move anymore without being in pain." Hanji's eyes started to water as she tried to remain strong. "Eren, even if your Titan blood works, she won't be able to do anything anymore. It will only prolong her death. I know this sounds cold and cruel, but…"

Hanji stopped as she took her hands from the teen's shoulders and covered her mouth, terrified of the words she was daring to speak.

"We need to cancel the tests and put Kelly out of her misery."

At that moment when she spoke, Levi came out through the large wooden door. His eyes grew wide and fierce at the female's proposal. The raven lunged forward and grabbed Hanji by her collar and forced her into the wall.

"What the hell are you saying?! Why should she die?!" Levi shouted angrily.

Hanji rested her hand on Levi's as she explained her reasoning.

"Levi, I know that she means the world to you, but hear me out. She is suffering; her body is racked with pain. Would you really rather see the one that you love so much suffer just so she can die within the next few years? She's already an old horse; her time is coming one way or another. I know this decision is hard, but the right decisions are always the hardest."

The older male relaxed his fist as he saw the truth ringing in Hanji's statement. He released her and she coughed, clearing her throat. The rave gave the female a pained look before he turned and spoke over his shoulder.

"At least give the chance to say goodbye."

Both Eren and Hanji jerked back at his words, never expecting him to give in so easily. Hanji nodded and stood, leaving for her office. Eren watched her leave and turned back to see Levi sprinting out to reunite with Kelly. He quickly followed after him, knowing how hurt he was and how he much he would need him. When Eren finally caught up, his eyes already began to fill with tears.

Levi was clutching tightly around Kelly's neck, which looked bruised and painful. Kelly's mane had become thin from it falling out and her white body had become a sickly gray. Her face had sunken in as well as most of her body, bones protruding her flesh. Her legs shook as she became weaker, daring not to move in order to not feel pain. The raven was shaking viciously as he held on to Kelly as much as he could, forcing himself not to break down.

Eren stared sadly at the two before he walked towards them and placed a hand on Levi's shoulder and the other against Kelly's muzzle. She closed her eyes and neighed softly, thanking the brunette for being there. Levi, however, let out a heavy sob as his legs began to give out on him. The teen reacted quickly and caught him before he could collapse. He eased the broken raven to the ground and held him tightly as the older male's body trembled heavily.

"I don't want her to die…" Levi whispered, clenching tightly to Eren's shirt.

The brunette pulled his boyfriends head to his chest and stroked his hair, attempting to soothe his shaking body.

"I know. I know… But, at least we'll know that she won't be in pain anymore. Right Kelly?" Eren looked up and gave the mare a tearful grin.

She responded with a short nod as she whinnied quietly. They all looked at each other as they treasured Kelly's final moments with them. Levi reached up and pet his precious mare, his best friend, his closest family. Out of nowhere, Hanji rounded the corner, holding a small medicine kit.

"Have you said your goodbyes, Levi?" She asked, tears threatening to escape her eyes as well.

The Captain nodded and stood, embracing Kelly until he knew she was safe. The cadet copied and held her long face close to him, comforting her to the very end. Hanji set the kit down on a bale of hay and walked over to stroke her thinning mane.

"You're such a good horse Kelly. You've fought your hardest battle yet… Now it's time to fix your pain."

She opened the kit and pulled out an already filled syringe of a vibrant blue liquid. Hanji tapped it twice pushed a little of the liquid out, careful to point it away from everyone.

"What is that?" Eren asked, holding Kelly a little tighter as she saw the syringe.

"It's called euthanasia. It's a recent discovery of ours. Once I inject this into Kelly, it will flow through her blood stream and deliver her a quick and painless death. Help me get her to lie down." Hanji explained as she gave her order.

The two males eased Kelly down, helping her in every way to avoid putting her in pain. When she was all the way down, the two resumed their positions and continued to comfort her. Hanji knelt down to the ground near Kelly's neck, searching for a vein to use. Levi buried his face in her shoulder, unable to watch the process. Once she found a good enough vein, she flicked it repeatedly, making it even more visible. She lined the needle with the vein and looked straight in to Kelly's sad and fearful eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie. This won't… this won't hurt, at all…" Hanji said her voice cracked and tears spilled over.

She pushed the needle in her vein and squeezed all the liquid into her system. As Hanji said, it worked fast as Kelly's muscles relaxed and her body grew heavier. The three lowered her farther to the ground as her life began to end. Tears finally escaped Levi's eyes as he cried out, holding her with all his strength.

"I love you, Kelly! Never forget that!"

With that outburst, Kelly nipped his hair one last time and neighed with her last breath, returning his love. Her eyes fluttered closed as her heart ceased to beat and her body lay limp.

She had finally escaped her pain.

_AN: Your tears sustain me fans. Yet even I cried as I wrote this. But the story isn't over yet! Until next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

_So sorry this chapter came out so late! I've been busy studying for finals and finishing projects! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! I do not own Attack on Titan._

As Kelly lay motionless, Levi's body was racked with sorrow and distress as he cradled her long face. He held back from crying as he bit his lower lip, drawing blood. Hanji and Eren looked down, not sure of how to react. Hanji knelt next to the raven and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Captain…" She didn't know what to say.

Eren's eyes filled with tears as his heart was overwhelmed with the tragedy before him. He clenched his fist and looked away, unable to witness anymore pain.

"Eren, take Captain Levi to his room. I'll take care of Kelly." Hanji ordered the brunette as she leaned down to Levi's ear. "Let me take care of this. You need to let go."

The raven allowed the female to remove his arms from his precious mare as he stumbled getting up. The teen was quick to stabilize him as he looped his arm around his waist, supporting most of his weight.

"Thank you, Hanji. I'll make sure he makes it to his room." Eren spoke quietly.

"Of course." She said as she turned away.

The cadet began to walk with his boyfriend, who could barely move his feet. He sagged and went limp the more distance that came between him and Kelly. Eren couldn't see Levi like this much longer and swooped his other arm underneath the older male's knees, picking him up bridal style. As he rushed off towards the building, Hanji peered over her shoulder, smirking slightly.

"Take care of him, Eren. You're all he has left." Hanji whispered as she left to find the others to help her move Kelly's corpse.

After a little while, the teen was able to carry Levi all the way to his room, attempting to set him on the bed. He tried to remove the raven's tightly wrapped arms from around his neck, but failed as the older male tightened his grip.

"Hey, hunny, you need to let go."

Levi tightened his hold even more, slightly choking the cadet.

"H-hey! Loosen up, hun! You're choking me!" Eren gasped out.

"Ah! Sorry…" The raven pulled back immediately and let his arms flop down in his lap.

Eren gave his boyfriend a small smile as the older male finally complied and laid against the bed. The teen removed the raven's boots and set them aside neatly, then turned back to grab the covers and sheathed Levi in the bundle of blankets, all the while remaining motionless.

_He must be pretty tired. I'll let him rest for a bit while I get something for him to drink. _Eren thought. Just as the brunette started to walk away, a hand grasped his own, pulling him back. Levi was staring at him with watery eyes.

"Please… don't leave me…" He whispered as his voice trembled.

"I didn't plan to. I was just going to get you some water." The teen explained, caressing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Will…Will you lay with me?"

Eren's eyes grew wide for a moment before his expression relaxed and gave him a small nod. He sat against the bed as he stripped himself of his boots and crawled underneath the covers. Reaching an arm over Levi, he pulled the quivering body snug against his thin yet strong chest. The raven quickly latched on to the brunette's body, wrapping his arms around his waist and clutching at his shoulders.

Not long after, Levi began breaking down completely, tears flowing like waterfalls as his entire being shook violently with each heavy sob that ripped through him. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi even tighter, comforting him as much as he could, letting him know that he was still there for him. He placed his lips against the older male's forehead as he rubbed his back gently. The cadet continued to comfort the wailing raven, allowing him to cry as much as he needed. He knew that it was bad to bottle up emotions and that the older male had been building this up for years.

"T-tha…than…thank… yo…you…" Levi choked out between sobs.

"For what?" Eren asked, confusion swirling in his mind.

"Fo… for… be…being…" A loud cry prevented the raven from finishing his sentence.

The teen ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, attempting to calm him enough so that he could return his breathing to normal. He hummed an old song softly, relaxing the raven even further. Levi sniffled as he tried to breathe normally, taking a few minutes to calm down.

"Don't push yourself when you're so broken. I'm here for you." Eren murmured in the calming older male's ear.

"Ok…" Levi whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

"You can tell me later. For now, why don't we get some rest?" The brunette persuaded, running his fingers lightly over the ravens face.

Levi hummed in approval as he nestled in closer to Eren's inviting chest, inhaling the natural scent of his beloved. The teen relaxed as the body in his arms did the same. He made sure to stay conscious until the other had fallen asleep. After what felt like an hour, the cadet pulled back to check if the raven had slipped into slumber. What he saw was shiny gray orbs glistening back to him.

"You're not asleep." Eren stated.

"I can't." Levi said bluntly, a faint hint of a blush creeping on his face.

"Is there anything I can do to make it so that you can?" the brunette asked, caressing his boyfriends cheek.

The older male leaned up closer to the teens face, lightly touching noses.

"Kiss me."

Eren smiled with a small laugh as his eyes fluttered closed, pressing his lips gently against the others. The two continued in their moment of tenderness, placing sweet pecks on each other's mouths. Levi traced his hand up the cadet's chest and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in closer as he turned a once tender kiss into a desperate one. He forced their mouths open wide as he slipped his tongue into the teen's mouth. Their tongues danced around as the raven moaned deeply into the kiss, awakening his lower regions. He slid his other hand underneath Eren's shirt, breaking from their kiss as he pulled it up and over his head before throwing it across the room.

The brunette shivered as the brisk air made contact with his skin, but was soon warmed by the sensual embrace he was receiving from Levi. He watched as the raven seductively stripped off his shirt, taking an agonizingly long time to tease the boy below him. He tossed it to the side as he laid on top of the teen, their bare chests connecting as they returned to their heated kiss.

Levi rubbed his hips against Eren's, gaining a startled gasp from the teen before he followed with a moan. He gripped onto the older males hips, forcing them down even more on him as he grinded in return. Their kiss was broken as the two filled the room with passionate moans. Heat emanated from their bodies as they continued to dry hump each other, minds becoming foggy as the pleasure overflowed their senses.

"L-Levi…" Eren grunted out, looking directly into half lidded gray eyes.

"Eren… Please…" Levi whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Make love to me…"

_AN: WARNING! The scene that follows is the reason I marked this as a Rated M! The next update will most likely be next week because of finals, but I will do my best to do it sooner! Until next time!_


	10. Chapter 10

_So sorry for the long wait everyone! I got a new job and it's been consuming all of my free time. But I've managed to FINALLY finish chapter 10! Please enjoy! I do not own Attack on Titan. _

The brunette hesitated for a moment before his body moved on its own. He flipped Levi underneath him and deepened their kiss as their tongues wrestled with each other. Eren slowly moved his hands to softly caress the raven's smooth torso, rubbing his sides lovingly. He then continued to travel south as he brushed his digits over the bulge in his boyfriend's pants. Levi jolted slightly at the contact before he moaned into the cadet's mouth. Eren pressed his hand more firmly into the raven's groin as he played with the stiffening member. Levi moaned even louder as pleasure swam through his mind, all traces of logic wiped out.

The brunette dragged his lips across the older male's cheek and down to his neck, playfully nipping and sucking at the tender skin. Simultaneously, he worked quickly to undo the buckles and buttons of the raven's pants. He shimmied them off his legs and tossed them aside, stroking the thick shaft. The older male tangled his fingers into the brunette's hair and grasped tightly as his breathing staggered.

Eren then took one of his hands and slid it up to pinch one of the raven's nipples. Levi gasped at the sensation as the cadet brought his mouth to the other nipple, gently nipping and suckling it. This caused the older male to arch his back as he let out a small cry of pleasure.

"E-Eren…" Levi gasped out.

The teen slid down Levi's body and hovering above his hard shaft, lightly blowing on the erect member before he slowly licked the tip of his throbbing hard on. The raven whined as pleasure seeped through his entire body, causing him to tremble. The tightness of Eren's pants had finally become too much to bear as he rid himself of his pants and stroked his aching member. As he did so, he took in all of Levi's length in his mouth, bobbing up and down as he sucked him off. The older male moaned loud and long as pleasure overtook his mind, shaking uncontrollably.

"Eren…! Wait… I-I'm gonna!" Levi gasped as he came in the teen's mouth.

The brunette licked and swallowed all of the creamy white substance as the raven attempted to catch his breath. Eren rose back up and captured his boyfriend's lips in a passionate kiss. At the same time, he prodded Levi's entrance with his fingers before carefully inserting one. The older male cried out in discomfort as the teen pumped his finger in and out before putting in another digit and scissored inside his anus. Levi threw his head back as he let out yelp of pleasure as Eren had found his good spot. He put in a third finger and carefully aimed for that spot again.

"Eren! Please… again!" Levi panted.

The brunette happily complied and repeatedly hit the raven's prostate again and again. Levi's breath was choppy and uneven as the cadet slid his fingers from inside him and aligned his long shaft with the older male's anus.

"Are you ready?" Eren asked, concern suddenly flooding his thoughts.

"Y-Yes… Put it in…" Levi begged, pleasure over stimulating his senses.

Eren nodded as he pushed his erection deep inside of Levi. The raven screamed out as pain shot through his abdomen and up his spine. The brunette remained still for a moment as worry and fear clouded his mind.

"Are you ok?" Eren asked as his voice wavered.

Tears streamed down his boyfriend's face as stone gray eyes locked with brilliant green.

"Y-yes… I'm fine…" Levi breathed out.

The raven closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, his entire body shifting as he released all the tension from his body. Once Levi had finally caught his breath, he pulled himself up and whispered into the teen's ear.

"You can move now."

The second he heard that, Eren moved the older male back down and began to thrust inside him. Once again their breath had become staggered as the cadet pounded into Levi's soft flesh. The raven moaned desperately as he heard the prominent sound of skin slapping against skin. As Eren quickened the pace, he reached down and began stroking the raven's member in time with his thrusts. It was clear that Levi's body was overflowing with pleasure as his body began to spasm from each wave that hit him. The teen shifted his position so that he could sheathe himself even deeper inside of his boyfriend.

The brunette then pounded right into the older males prostate, which made him scream out as his vision flashed with white. Levi attempted to say something to his boyfriend, but failed miserably as he couldn't focus or see straight. The teen continued to thrust into the raven for what almost seemed like hours. Eren grunted as he felt the familiar sensation fill his lower abdomen and panted as he took Levi's mouth with his own in a sloppy kiss.

With a few more strokes, the raven moaned in pure ecstasy as he came, spraying his seed all over their chests. At the same time, Eren released his load deep inside of his boyfriend. They both stayed still as they rode out their orgasms, calming down as they caught their breath. The teen pulled out of the older male and laid against his chest, wrapping his arms around his thin body.

They cuddled against each other, sweat and seed sticking to their flesh. But they didn't care. All they cared about was the simple fact that they had just shared the most exciting and loving moment of their lives together. After a while, Levi spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Eren…"

"Yes?"

"What I was trying to say earlier was, well… thank you, for being there for me and… and for Kelly as well. It meant a lot." The raven said quietly, tears threatening to escape once again.

Eren sat up and kissed each one of the beautiful gray eyes, wiping the tears away with his lips. He stared lovingly at his boyfriend as he caressed his cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Hey, no more tears today. From now on, the only tears you can shed are happy ones. And I'll be the one to make sure they're happy." Eren whispered soothingly.

The older male sniffled and smiled brightly as he let out an exhausted laugh. He nuzzled his way closer against the brunette's chest, letting out a relieved sigh. The cadet squeezed the raven in response and ran his fingers through his damp locks.

"Hey, Eren?" Levi asked.

"Hmm?"

"We need to take a shower. We're so filthy." The older male grimaced slightly as he realized the mess they had made.

"Alright alright. We'll take a shower together. But for now, let's get some sleep, ok?" The teen chuckled.

"Mmkay…" Levi hummed, already nodding off.

They relaxed in each other's arms, feeling the warmth that emanated from their tired bodies. It only took a few moments before both of their minds gave in to their exhaustion and they fell deep into a peaceful sleep.

_AN: Wow… That took forever to write! Thankfully I got it done though! Until next time!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the long wait everyone! I do not own Attack on Titan and blah blah blah, disclaimer stuff. ;P_

Sunlight poured through the open window as a soft breeze gently flowed in, playing with the thin curtains. From outside there was a distant sound of small birds chirping and new cadets training. The sky was a perfect blue with no clouds to hide it. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the air and latched on to the gentle wind, carrying it further. This delectable scent swirled and twisted its way into the couple's room as it floated by gingerly above their noses. It only took one sniff before they were both roused from their slumber.

They shifted around in the bed, sitting up, rubbing tired eyes and stretching stiff muscles. Yawns were made audible as they grunted and groaned. Eren looked over to his beloved and smiled brightly, wrapping an arm over an exhausted Levi.

"G'mornin…" Eren whispered as he nuzzled his nose next to the raven's ear.

"Morning." Levi replied with a yawn.

They both giggled quietly, until they looked down at their bodies. They were still covered in their own seed, which was now hardened and plastered to their skin. Sweat had dried and clumped their hair together. The older male grimaced as he observed the mess they had created.

"Ugh. Disgusting." Levi nearly gagged.

Eren laughed as he pulled himself out of the bed and extended a hand to his boyfriend.

"I'll help you clean the sheets later, but for now, why don't we get ourselves cleaned up?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Levi said looking himself over again in disgust.

The raven grabbed hold of the brunettes outstretched hand as he hopped out of the bed. The two men then headed into the bathroom hand in hand. The simple warmth that flowed through this affection was enough to keep both of them smiling.

Once they reached the bathroom, the teen released Levi's hand as he shut the door behind him, locking it to assure that no one could get in. The older male strode over to the shower and turned the water on, occasionally touching the gentle stream to test its temperature. Eren noticed that the ravens back was towards him and took this opportunity to sneak up and snake his arms around Levi's thin waist. This gained him a startled gasp from his lover as he jokingly scowled over his shoulder. The brunette captured his lips as soon as he turned his head, creating a tender and sweet atmosphere.

The raven broke from the loving kiss as he stroked Eren's arm, pulling him into the warm flow of clear liquid. Once their bodies had been completely drenched, they each took turns as one would wash themselves, then proceed to switch off to rinse. As they continued to scrub themselves clean, steam fanned heavily around the bathroom, clouding the males' vision. They quickly finished their shower as they dove into the cascade of heated water, the liquid rolling off their soft and smooth skin.

Levi shut off the water and yanked two towels from the rack, handing one to Eren as he proceeded to dry his hair. As the two ran the soft fabric across their soaking bodies, a sudden force banged on the bathroom door. Both flinched from the unexpected noise, but remained calm as Levi motioned for the teen to stay quiet as he spoke up.

"What do you want?! I just got out the shower!" Levi said harshly.

"Well you need to hurry your ass up! The new scouts will be arriving soon."

It was Hanji.

"And by the way, do you know where Eren is? I haven't been able to find him yet…" Hanji asked, a hint of concern weighing in her voice.

"I just got up. How should I know where that brat is?" Levi replied, giving his boyfriend a reassuring wink.

Through the door, the raven could hear her sigh as she slumped her shoulders.

"All right. I'll make another run and see if I can find him. The new members will be here at 11 o'clock. Make sure you're there. Erwin's orders." Hanji explained to him.

She turned on her heel and skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her before leaning against it. She smirked as she turned her head back to the door.

"I know exactly where Eren is now."

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief as he tousled his chocolate locks.

"Well, that was a close one huh?" Eren laughed as he hung up his towel.

Levi remained silent as he continued to face the door. The teen shot a worried glance over to his beloved, wondering what had made him adopt this quiet demeanor. He walked up to him and rested his strong hands on tough shoulders.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Eren asked.

A moment of silence passed before the raven reached up and lightly grasped the brunette's hand. He breathed out a disgruntled groan before hanging his head down to his chest.

"Nothing says 'welcome back to reality' like an overexcited Hanji knocking at your door." Levi said, sadness weighing in his voice.

Eren suddenly remembered the grim events that took place the previous day. He too quickly assumed a silent disposition as he wrapped his arms around naked shoulders. The raven held on to the tanned arms lovingly before brushing them aside.

"We need to get ready. The new recruits will be here soon." Levi's voice had turned monotone as he unlocked the door and slowly walked to his closet.

Eren quietly followed suit as he picked up his garments and proceeded to put them on. As soon as he was finished he turned around to find that Levi was still naked from the waist up and sitting on his bed. The brunette peered over the ravens shoulder, noticing that he was slowly unbuttoning a clean shirt. The teen frowned and walked over to his boyfriend. He gently tugged on the shirt and easily pulled it out of the older males limp hands.

"Let me help you, ok hun?" Eren asked as he continued to undo the many buttons.

A small grunt was all Levi could manage out. Once all the buttons were out of their sockets, the brunette draped the white fabric over the other male's body, guiding his arms through the long sleeves.

"You know, this isn't like me at all." Levi whispered as Eren buttoned his shirt together.

"Yeah?" Eren asked, fixing the collar before he attempted to tie the raven's cravat.

"Mm-hmm. I don't ever get emotional like this. Especially this quickly. I don't really understand why I'm like this now." Levi chuckled slightly at the teens struggle to put his cravat on.

He brushed the brunettes hand aside as he quickly fixed and straightened the silky white material. Eren blushed in embarrassment, hanging his head. He recovered quickly and gave the older male a bright smile.

"You know, I honestly think it's a good thing, you acting like this." Eren exclaimed, striding to the window.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, if you didn't, then last night would've never happened and man, was that magical."

They both blushed at the statement before Eren went on.

"So much has happened since I got here. It's really hard to believe this is real right now. But I'm glad it is."

Eren turned and gazed into platinum eyes. The raven stared back as he got up and paced over to the brunettes side, slipping his arms around his toned torso. The teen returned the soft embrace as he murmured into Levi's ear.

"Levi, I'm so glad I met you and I'm even happier that you chose me to be your boyfriend."

The raven grinned happily as he nuzzled his way even closer to Eren's chest. They both remained in that position, warmly hugging each other as a playful breezed swooped through the windows. Sunlight streamed into the room, its blinding rays reflecting off every surface. From the distance, as faint sound of marching and voices could be heard approaching the estate.

The two were shocked from their tender moment as they were reminded of the duties that needed to be attended. Both males bolted from the room as they rushed their way through the building.

As they continued down their path, the sun constantly shone upon them, lighting their way to a brand new day.

_AN: And there's chapter 11! I've been able to get quite a lot of writing done and I will soon be coming out with chapter 12 and a one shot of Eren and Levi. And thank you guys soo much for sticking with me and this story so far. It really means the world to me! Until next time! ;D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Welcome, welcome to the 12__th__ chapter of With Love, Comes Sorrow! Let's not hesitate any longer and get to reading! I do not own Attack on Titan._

Chatter rose gradually as the new Scouting Regiment recruits made their way to their new base. They all followed their instructor as they took in the sights around them, watching everything and anything that moved in close vicinity. A nervous blonde leaned over to his dark haired female friend, speaking quietly as if scared to get caught.

"Hey, Mikasa, do you think Eren is here right now?" The blonde asked.

"Yes. I feel him nearby." Mikasa replied confidently.

The blonde looked up as he smiled at her remark. She grinned slightly at her friend's happiness.

"You look happy, Armin." Mikasa noted.

Armin blushed a little at her words.

"How can I not be? We're going to see Eren again! Aren't you excited?" Armin was practically beaming.

"Of course I am. He's missed me so much."

"Uhh…" Armin furrowed his brow at Mikasa's strange comment, but quickly accepted it.

He knew that she and Eren were close, they'd been friends from a young age after all. But he always thought that her behavior towards him was… unique to say the least. The blonde simply ignored it most of the time.

As the crowd got closer to the estate, the chatter seemed to increase. Armin tossed his arms behind his head as he continued to walk. Suddenly, someone tapped the blondes shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Jeez, don't do that!" Armin exclaimed as he turned to see ash-brown hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Then again, you get scared pretty easily huh?" The pale brunette teased.

"What do you want, Jean?" the blonde asked impatiently.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to chat a little." Jean stated, running a hand through his short hair.

"Well, we're almost there. I don't think we'll be able to-"

"Alright everyone, time to shut up! We're approaching base, so be respectful and professional!" The man leading them shouted.

All the new recruits scrambled into a neat formation as they drew nearer to the large establishment. As they got closer, Armin and Mikasa recognized a familiar figure saluting their arrival.

"Eren!" Both Armin and Mikasa whispered in unison smiles breaking across their faces.

The brunette smiled quickly then returned to his firm expression. His friends noted of who he was standing with and they straightened up rapidly. Captain Levi was the one greeting them and he was known for not being the friendliest guy on the block. The man leading them stopped promptly before giving Levi a salute and turning back to his position. The recruits stood tall as they all gave a proper salute, giving their hearts.

"So, you are the new recruits joining us today?" Levi asked blandly.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Well, then I hope you're ready for all horrors that await you. I'm sure you are still recovering from the incident in the Trost district, but in less than a month from now, we will be heading into Titan territory." Levi explained.

Gasps and concerns began to rise from the small crowd of new scouts. Eren looked to his lover, confused as to why he was revealing this to them so early. However, the raven continued.

"Now, you may be thinking 'why so soon?' or 'why tell us now' and the reason is so that you can mentally prepare to face these monsters once again. As for why so soon, well, I'm not sure myself. But orders are orders." Levi finished, hushing the suspicious newcomers.

"To my left is Petra Ral. She will be showing you around the estate and where you'll be staying." Levi gestured to his left as the ginger girl stepped forward and smiled, waving politely.

"And to my right is a man you all probably recognize, Eren Jaeger. And he…" Levi swooped his arm over the brunette's shoulders as he placed quick kiss on his lips, "…is my boyfriend."

Everyone dropped their jaws wide open at the scene they had just witnessed. They all looked to Eren to confirm whether or not it was true or just a joke. The teen laughed nervously before speaking to his friends.

"Well, I didn't know we were making it public, but yeah, we're dating." Eren smiled.

Armin's eyes grew wide as Mikasa's grew dangerously narrow. She looked nearly ready to kill Levi for even touching Eren. The blonde quickly noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. Petra moved forward suddenly as she addressed the group.

"Everyone! Let's begin the tour, shall we? We don't want to run out of daylight and there's a lot of ground to cover. Follow me, please." Petra walked off leading the group away from the new couple.

Mikasa hesitated to move forward as she continued to glare down the short Captain, but ended up giving in due to Armin's constant tugging. The blonde hurriedly dragged the raging ravenette away, looking over one last time to see Levi loop his arms around Eren's neck, who in return pulled the Captains hips closer. Armin smiled briefly and murmured under his breath.

"Good luck to the both of you."

After the group had left, the raven smirked at his boyfriend, who gave him a questioning look.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know we were an item." Eren noted.

"Yeah, well, whatcha gonna do about it?" Levi said teasingly as he ran his hand up the brunette's neck.

The teen closed his eyes as he allowed his lover to lightly stroke and tickle the back of his neck. He hummed contently, his head leaning down to connect foreheads with his beloved. The older male chuckled quietly, feeling the warm breath emitting from Eren's mouth brush across his face. The brunette leaned in closer and took Levi's mouth with his own, locking themselves in a passionate kiss. The raven tightened his hold on the teen as he stood on his tip-toes to deepen the liplock. Just before Eren slipped his hand under Levi's shirt, a sudden voice yelled in their ears.

"HI!"

They both jumped and separated from each other as they both glared in unison at their surprise interruption. Once again, it was Hanji.

"You know, you guys shouldn't let your guard down like that." Hanji joked, smiling like an idiot.

"What is it this time?" Levi said, annoyed by her presence.

Hanji's bubbliness evaporated as she adopted a serious demeanor.

"New orders from Erwin. We are to take Eren out to a remote area and test to see if he can control his Titan powers."

_AN: So there's chapter 12 everyone! Chapter 13 should be coming out in about two weeks or so since I will be starting work again. But like always, I will try to update sooner. Until next time! :D_


End file.
